Project: Protector Series A, B, G, O
by ProjectXanatos
Summary: For use in conjunction with "The Splicing of Mark Hadleigh", how the Prototypes were created.


The darkened room had an eerie atmosphere within the confines, with the exception of a few chattering voices and skittering feet. It was such a dirty job.

**"He is big one, von Tal,"** a spoke in broken English; which sounded of Chinese descent.

Another voice chuckled slightly and spoke in a light Russian accent, **"Of course he is; that's vhy he's called a Big Daddy, Yi."**

A low gurgle was heard coming from the back of the room. It was weak, barely enough to register a glance form the men. Slowly, with a deep whir of life, the lights began to click on. Dimitri von Tal stood confidently at a monitor that showed the "subject's" vital signs. Yi Suchong, however, was near the shadows, staring up into the darkness from where the ominous sound had come from.

Dimitri ran a hand through his brown hair, which held streaks of gray and sighed as he noticed a red dot focusing on his neck, complete with the quiet turning of the assault camera. **"Prepare for intensive grafting sequence. In 3 . . . 2 . . . 1,"** he extended a finger and applied pressure to a button. Within a few moments, extending out of the wall on a thick plastic tray was various smelting tools and needles. Suchong moved toward them, but flinched as Dimitri snapped his fingers and made the scientist flinch. "You're not the one with the surgical experience," the Russian snarled. He was very cautious at the moment, and for good reason; he was afraid of being interrupted, like last time. Picking up a pair of precision tools, the Russian flicked on the remaining lights. It was a horrible sight; upon a small hook, hanging onto the skin was a large dark-brown, badly decaying creature. Two small, sad looked down at Dimitri and moaned with agony.

**"I'm sorry..."** the scientist whispered. The creature's arms were bulged out inhumanely, with the brown flesh rotting and falling off little by little; the left arm though, was already fully decayed, so much so that the white of the bone was revealed. Fat hung there uselessly, dripping to the floor and smelled of bad rotten eggs.

Dimitri began to gently saw off the last chunk of fat and suddenly began to smell the worst portion of the creature's stench. He was obviously relieved that he was wearing his surgeon's mask. Halfway through it, the hulking mass of meat howled in pain.

**_Most of his nerve endings are numb. Fabulous,_** Dimitri mused sarcastically. Finishing one part of the ever-unpleasant process, he looked at the bone of the creature. Carefully picking a syringe that was filled to the brim with ADAM, the Russian leaned forward and began to administer the base of the ADAM. Unfortunately, the creature was still conscious. The black hook that held it in the air shook violently in pain for the creature . . . until Suchong was suddenly at von Tal's side.

**"_Would you kindly_ stop screaming?"** he said calmly, though a hateful glare shone in his eyes. Dimitri looked at the Asian in surprise. He thought that the _Mind Control_ Plasmid wasn't working yet. As Suchong thought, the creature stopped howling as he grinned in satisfaction. 

**"Go ahead, Dr. von Tal,"** Yi said to him, backing off quickly and letting Dimitri continue his work in shock. He quickly pushed the plunger and injected the red liquid. No matter how much it hurt the behemoth, it didn't make a sound afterward, no matter how much it wanted to. The scientist threw away the repulsive syringe and looked on as the bone began to bubble and crack. Suddenly, the weak calcium that was originally supporting its arm was swiftly taken over by fine steel. It covered the outer shell and began to spread across the skin, crushing out the odd creature's organic filling and spilled onto the floor. The clean sheen of the steel was a nice change of pace replacing flesh with steel and new organic filling that gave the creature thick muscles.

**"Now, suit of armor?"** Suchong asked hopefully. Dimitri nodded regretfully and spun around, slipping off his protective clothing and threw it in the trashcan. The machinery began their rotation again, and Suchong watch with a gleeful glint in his eye as the creature was dragged away. Walking down the dark hallway, looked through the window of every room he passed by, one in particular catching his eye. Suchong had quickly switched rooms, and was now in the testing room for the _Aggressor Irritant_. Though the glass was thick, he could still hear the faint whispers of the three figures in the room.

**"Clinical Trial Lot 44 Dr. Suchong / Client Fontaine Futuristics. Subject is white male, one Roland Wallace. Can you hear me, Mr. Wallace?"** Yi said, recording the entire conversation.

Wallace was young, and obviously happy to help Suchong, as well as excited, **"Yes sir, Mr. Suchong, sir."**

The scientist, obviously, did not share his enthusiasm, holding a squishy crimson sphere in his hand before throwing it at Wallace, **"Very well. Right, I'm introducing lot 44 now... We've codenamed Lot 44 'Enrage' because of its tendency to-"** he was cut short as Dimitri watched the horrific scene unfold. Wallace had become bloodthirsty, screaming for the murder of the two as he jumped up and made his way to them. The Russian watched in disgust, knowing he could not do anything about it.

**"Nurse, hold him down... nurse! _NURSE_!"** Suchong yelled as Wallace picked up a large metal saw and swung it at the nurse. She screamed as the metal dug into her skin and slammed her into a cabinet, the blade cutting cleanly into her neck and blood dripping down silently. The nurse was dead before she hit the cabinet. The scientist grabbed a gun and quickly shot Wallace in the head.

Luckily for Dimitri, the door beeped and clicked; it was unlocked. He raced in and slammed Suchong against the wall. **"Goddammit, Yi! What the hell did you do?"** he exclaimed, grasping his neck and beginning to choke him. **"Two people are dead now!"**

Suchong just chuckled, **"Dimitri, didn't you help create Lot 44?"** he inquired, making Dimitri stop and think. He did help . . . Letting go of Suchong, he looked at the bodies and exhaled with despair before leaving the room.

He was getting too tired for this; much too old. But he had to continue, or else the dot that was still concentrated on his neck would activate, and kill him.

It was a very dirty job indeed.


End file.
